1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fingerprinting. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method or process which utilizes identification kits for fingerprints to help brand a company's logo into a fingerprint.
2. General Background of the Invention
For many decades companies have looked for unique ways to introduce their brand or logo into the marketplace. In that regard, companies have also helped law enforcement protect children by providing ID kits for distribution in communities, which would include a fingerprint of the child being identified. Because this child identification method has become quite common in the marketplace, the inventor of the technology in the present application has developed a unique product and method for combining a child's fingerprinting process which would also include a company's logo as part of the fingerprint product. It is foreseen that this process, although primarily intended for child fingerprinting, may be expanded to include persons of all ages.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEU.S. PAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE1,362,385Paper Finger Bowl and Other Paper VesselDec. 14, 19204,705,299Plastic Identity Card Capable of ProvidingNov. 10, 1987an Inkless Fingerprint and Method ofDeveloping Inkless Prints on Plastic Card5,330,231Greeting Card with Personal IdentifierJul. 19, 1994and Method of Producing5,419,589Apparatus and Method for CarryingMay 30, 1995Imprints of Body Portions5,454,600Personal Identification LabelOct. 3, 19955,928,708Positive Identification and Protection of Jul. 27, 1999Documents Using Inkless FingerprintMethodology6,030,655Positive Identification and Protection ofFeb. 29, 2000Documents Using Inkless FingerprintMethodology2002/0166477Inkless Fingerprint Compound and MethodNov. 14, 20022007/0037129Finger Angel Craft Kit and PersonalFeb. 15, 2007Identification System and Device